


Currently Untitled Kylux drabble collection

by mymavino



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymavino/pseuds/mymavino
Summary: A place where I will post my Kylux drabbles as and when I feel inspired enough to write some. Some will be smutty, some will not, some will be from various AUs, and some will not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any works that are NSFW will say so in the chapter titles. I'll try to tag everthing featured as best as I can.

He loved nothing more than to hear Hux cry out his name in a fit of passion.

  
"Oh….Ren…yes….“

  
Yes, he could listen to those beautiful moans all day long.

  
”Ren…Ren…Re-AH!“

  
He spread his cheeks wider, tongue probing deeper. A hand fisted in his hair spurring him on further.

  
”Ah! Ah!“

  
He was getting closer, he could feel it in the way those delicious thighs quivered around his head. It wouldn’t take much more to push the General over the edge.

  
”Ren…Ren…….Oh Kylo….“

  
_Oh Stars._

  
He reached down to stroke himself in time with the laps of his tongue. Determined to make Hux come with his mouth alone.

  
”Yes…Kylo…K-Ky-“

  
A sharp intake of breath, thighs tightening around his head. He came almost instantly at the Generals yell of release.

  
He was never quiet in the bedroom. Had absolutely no shame. Cared nothing for who might hear them in the corridor outside his quarters.

And Kylo loved it.

 


End file.
